


Lei è la luce del sole

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [32]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Past Character Death, Tragic Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Aveva cominciato a domandarsi molto presto, Ichigo Kurosaki, se avrebbe mai avuto la forza necessaria. La forza di cambiare le storture del mondo che lo circondava. La forza di cancellare il dolore, dai volti delle persone che amava. La forza per cambiare, persino, un destino cui sembrava condannato.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IchiHime. Un pairing che indubbiamente mi piace. L'unico particolare che mi dispiace è doverli sempre vedere in una luce così maledettamente angst. Beh, in fondo la colpa è tutta della **armadillosaku** nella cui firma su forumfree rinvenni la canzone "She is the sunlight" dei Trading Yesterday, che è presente nel testo qui di seguito, tradotta da me in italiano e allineata al lato. I versi presenti al centro, fra virgolette, sono citazioni dal capitolo 0 di Bleach e si riferiscono ai pensieri di Ichigo prima di entrare in possesso dei suoi poteri.
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #085: Lei

_“Se il destino è una ruota dentata… Noi siamo sabbia frantumata tra i suoi denti._   
_Non c’è nulla che possiamo fare._   
_**Io voglio la forza.** ”_

«Buongiorno, Ichigo!».

«Buongiorno, Tatsuki».

«Vai già a casa?».

«Sì, beh… Ho parecchio da studiare. Ci vediamo domani, allora!».

«Sorride anche oggi…» una terza voce si insinuò nel discorso, mentre il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni aveva ormai attraversato la porta dell’aula scomparendo alla vista dei compagni.

«Già…».

«Non si può proprio fare nulla per… Aiutarlo a riprendersi?».

«Lo sai com’è fatto Ichigo…». Un sospiro troppo lungo e poi la voce della ragazza dai capelli neri riprese consistenza.

«Non vuole l’aiuto di nessuno. Soprattutto… _Non da quel giorno_ ».

_Se tutti i fiori appassissero_   
_E se tutte le nuvole tempestose decidessero di restare_   
_Allora mi troveresti sempre uguale, in ogni momento_   
_Lei è il domani, io sono l’oggi_

Ichigo Kurosaki non rideva spesso.

Per lo meno, non lo faceva più dal giorno della morte di sua madre.

Trovava di pessimo gusto un simile gesto: non c’era, per lui, nulla di divertente nel mondo che lo circondava, dopo i fatti accaduti in quel terribile giorno.

Ichigo Kurosaki, a volte, sorrideva.

Non era uno di quei sorrisi falsi compiuti per ingannare il suo prossimo.

Era troppo sincero per ricorrere a simili trucchi.

Ichigo Kurosaki, però, destava che la gente _capisse_ quanto profondi potessero essere i suoi turbamenti interiori.

E quando anche il solito atteggiamento corrucciato non bastava più, Ichigo Kurosaki sollevava gli angoli della bocca, in quello che solo superficialmente poteva essere definito un sorriso.

In realtà, se avesse rilassato i muscoli della mascella sul suo volto sarebbe comparsa un’espressione via via più tormentata, più contorta fino al punto che chiunque, osservandolo, avrebbe compreso il dolore straziante che animava ogni singola ruga sul suo viso.

E questo non andava bene, non per Ichigo Kurosaki. Doveva essere il solo a provare quel tormento. Nessuno doveva permettersi di intromettersi in quel sentimento tanto privato e pesante. Le sue colpe doveva scontarle da solo. Perché, ne era certo, di colpe sulle spalle ne aveva accumulate tante nella sua ancor breve vita.

_“Gira._   
_Il mondo cambia._   
_Gira e ogni volta che incontra il sole e la luna…_   
_… Cambia continuamente forma._   
_Se c’è una cosa che non cambia…_   
_… quella è sicuramente **la mia impotenza** ”._

Aveva cominciato a domandarsi molto presto, Ichigo Kurosaki, se avrebbe mai avuto la forza necessaria: la forza di cambiare le storture del mondo che lo circondava, la forza di cancellare il dolore dai volti delle persone che amava, la forza per cambiare, persino, un destino cui sembrava condannato.

A lungo aveva creduto di non possederla, quella capacità. A lungo aveva creduto, dopo essersi ritrovato fra le braccia ormai fredde di sua madre, di essere condannato ad assistere alla morte di chi amava da muto e impotente spettatore.

Poi era arrivata lei, la Shinigami _Rukia Kuchiki_ , e gli aveva fatto il dono più grande che potesse mai desiderare.

_La forza_.

La forza di strappare i suoi amici da una morte certa.

La forza di mutare il corso degli eventi perché nessuno potesse soffrire.

La forza di evitare che anche soltanto un’altra persona a lui cara morisse.

Per un lungo e quasi interminabile istante, Ichigo Kurosaki si era quasi sentito onnipotente. Aveva creduto di potercela fare, questa volta, a cambiare le cose. Aveva creduto che, da quel giorno in poi, non sarebbe più stato impotente.

Inseguendo quei pensieri, Ichigo Kurosaki era diventato sempre più forte, aveva affilato la spada, scorticandosi le mani a sangue per non lasciarla cadere, per non lasciar cadere _la speranza_ di essere, finalmente, colui che protegge.

L’euforia delle sue continue vittorie e gli insegnamenti delle – seppur temporanee – sconfitte, lo avevano rafforzato in quella convinzione: stavolta ce l’avrebbe fatta. Stavolta _nessuno_ sarebbe riuscito a portargli via le persone che amava.

E poi, un giorno – quel giorno – Ichigo Kurosaki si era accorto che neanche la sua spada bastava più.

Un giorno – quel giorno – Ichigo Kurosaki aveva capito che a volte neanche una lama affilata era sufficiente. A volte, ci sarebbe voluto qualcosa di più. Qualcosa di diverso. Qualcosa che lui non possedeva.

Quando il corpo sanguinante della sua compagna si era accasciato fra le sue braccia, Ichigo Kurosaki aveva per la prima volta maledetto il suo enorme potere: perché le spade possono ferire ma non possono guarire.

_E ci vorrà un’intera vita di rimorsi_   
_Per il mio cuore, perché impari a dimenticare_   
_Domani sarà come è sempre stato_   
_Ed io cadrò di nuovo per lei_   
_Perché so che mi sono avvicinato troppo_

Non avrebbe mai creduto, Ichigo Kurosaki – nonostante già una volta l’avesse sorretta fra le sue braccia – che quel corpo pallido potesse diventare così tanto, _troppo_ leggero.

Non avrebbe mai creduto, Ichigo Kurosaki, che quegli occhi color miele – così dolci e perennemente sorridenti – potessero svuotarsi fino a perdere ogni traccia di calore.

Non avrebbe mai creduto, Ichigo Kurosaki, che alla fine la morte si sarebbe portata via qualcun altro. Si sarebbe portata via _proprio lei_.

Eppure, nonostante ogni incredulità, alla fine era successo.

Aveva continuato, ininterrottamente, a porsi sempre le stesse laceranti domande: a chiedersi, con il sistematico intento di ferirsi e offendersi fino al limite estremo, perché fosse stato così terribilmente incapace.

Incapace di prevedere che, quella volta, la compagna dai lunghi capelli castani si sarebbe gettata proprio davanti a lui, nonostante gliel’avesse detto – gliel’avesse ripetuto più volte, pur sapendo che non avrebbe accettato – di farsi da parte perché a lui non importava di morire, purché i suoi amici vivessero.

Incapace di prevedere che, nonostante tutti gli allenamenti, nonostante la fatica, nonostante la testardaggine, nonostante la forza che indubbiamente possedeva, non ce l’avrebbe fatta a salvarla.

Aveva potuto soltanto assistere – _nuovamente impotente_ – a quella macchia rossa che si allargava tingendo di cremisi le vesti bianche fino a inzupparle e sporcando anche la sua, di divisa. Ma quella era nera. Quella, nonostante tutto il sangue che la impregnava, restava nera, indifferente, come solo la morte riesce a essere di fronte a certe visioni. Come se nulla fosse accaduto.

E c’era stato quell’istante – quello, sì, il più terribile di tutti – in cui lei lo aveva guardato. Lo aveva guardato con le iridi color miele che andavano stingendo, un secondo dopo l’altro, e con uno sguardo _pulito_ , privo di ogni rancore, di ogni odio, di ogni collera.

Lo avesse odiato, per lo meno!, mentre gli moriva fra le braccia. Lo avesse condannato, sommergendolo delle accuse più pesanti, e Ichigo Kurosaki si sarebbe caricato tutta la colpa sulle spalle, preparandosi a scontare la terribile colpa di non essere stato capace di cavarsela da solo, facendosi ancora una volta _difendere da qualcuno_.

Avrebbe preferito, piuttosto, morire lui e non continuare a vivere _al posto di qualcun altro_.

Ma la ragazza non lo aveva fatto. Non lo avrebbe mai fatto, dopotutto. Non lo avrebbe mai incolpato di quella che considerava una sua libera scelta: combattere con i suoi compagni, con lui, fino a che gliene fosse rimasta la forza.

E il fatto più sconcertante era stato proprio quello: lo sguardo colmo di dispiacere che lei gli aveva rivolto prima di sussurrare, con la voce ridotta a un bisbiglio.

_«Mi dispiace… Di non essere rimasta… Fino alla fine… Con voi…»._

Orihime Inoue se n’era andata via così, le labbra pallide atteggiate all’ultimo dei suoi rassicuranti sorrisi, di quelli che sfoderava sempre per dire ai suoi amici che non c’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi, che tutto sarebbe tornato a posto.

Gli era morta fra le braccia a quel modo, andandosene via col rimorso di averlo fatto soffrire persino salvandogli la vita.

Era buffo – tragicamente buffo – che Ichigo Kurosaki si fosse accorto di un mucchio di cose soltanto _dopo_ che la ragazza era morta.

Era buffo, ad esempio, che ogni volta che gli capitasse di rievocare quel momento nella sua testa – un appuntamento quotidiano come il sorgere del sole – il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni ricordasse la sensazione della carne tenera di quelle braccia sotto le sue dita, chiedendosi, in un turbinio di possibilità irrealizzabili, cosa avrebbe provato se mai avesse potuto stringere fra le sue braccia la compagna.

Era buffo che, soltanto adesso che Orihime non c’era più, Ichigo Kurosaki sentisse la mancanza di quel saluto, imbarazzato e sussurrante, che la ragazza gli rivolgeva ogni volta che varcava la soglia dell’aula; un gesto cui lui si era tanto abituato da arrivare a considerarlo quasi scontato.

Perché, in fondo, l’amica era come il sole: brillava perennemente sopra la tua testa, costante e silenzioso, senza farsi sentire, senza intromettersi troppo. Soltanto quando le nuvole lo coprivano, soltanto quando, inevitabilmente, tramontava, ti rendevi all’improvviso conto che c’era stato.

C’era stato e ti aveva accompagnato, senza mai chiedere nulla in cambio. C’era stato e ti aveva osservato, senza venire a disturbarti.

C’era stato ma adesso, semplicemente, non c’era più.

_E se il giusto se ne sta andando, preferirei essere nel torto_   
_Lei è la luce del sole, il sole se n’è andato  
 **{Trading Yesterday – She is the sunlight}**_

Non c’era stato verso che Ichigo Kurosaki ritrovasse un solo, minuscolo attimo di pace, dopo quel giorno.

Che la guerra fosse finita, che, in fondo, _fosse morta soltanto una persona_ , e tutta Karakura fosse salva, a lui non importava. Non era nel numero che le morti diventavano, improvvisamente, meno gravi da sopportare, più semplici da _dimenticare_.

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni non aveva mai provato, per un solo istante, a compiere un simile gesto. Non si era risparmiato neanche la più piccola delle accuse: era adulto, questa volta, non poteva dare la colpa alla propria impotenza; era forte, questa volta, e si era limitato a restare a guardare.

Non era mai stato tenero con le proprie debolezze, Ichigo Kurosaki, ma quella volta il dolore da sopportare era stato così grande che aveva temuto per davvero di spezzarsi.

Una tempesta, tremenda e distruttiva, aveva infuriato lì nel suo mondo interiore, per giorni e giorni interi, mentre chiedeva all’altro se stesso che fine avesse fatto tutto quel presunto potere, dove diamine si fosse cacciato _l’istinto_ mentre Inoue gli moriva fra le braccia e lui rimaneva a fissarla. Di fronte a quelle urla, a quelle imprecazioni rauche e senza fine, persino il suo bianco inquilino non aveva trovato alcuna risposta. Si era limitato a fissarlo, il ghigno sul suo volto paralizzato dalla rabbia, restituendogli ogni accusa con il semplice sguardo delle sue iridi giallastre.

Se alla fine non era crollato, se alla fine Ichigo Kurosaki non si era arreso a quell’uragano di sofferenze, era stato solo per merito delle parole di Tatsuki.

« _Lei non si è sacrificata per lasciarti vivere così! Prova a immaginare, soltanto per un istante, se potesse vederti in questo stato! Le verrebbe il rimorso persino per aver cercato di salvarti!_ ».

Non era facile per la ragazza pronunciare quelle parole, riportare alla mente quel dato di fatto: soffriva, come soffrivano Chad, Ishida, Rukia, al pensiero di quella morte ingiusta.

Soffrivano tutti ma nessuno aveva mai pensato, neppure per un istante, di incolpare Ichigo Kurosaki. E quella situazione, lungi dall’aiutarlo a ritrovare la pace, non faceva che aumentare il suo rimorso e il suo senso di colpa.

E poi tutti loro, un po’ alla volta, avevano cominciato a farci l’abitudine. Tutti loro, un giorno dopo l’altro, avevano iniziato a convivere faticosamente con quell’ingombrante e spinosa sensazione, che non li abbandonava mai, neanche durante il sonno.

Ichigo Kurosaki, no.

Ichigo Kurosaki non aveva potuto – _non aveva voluto_ – abituarsi a stemperare quel dolore per renderlo più sopportabile.

Aveva assunto quell’espressione malinconica, apparentemente pacificata, soltanto perché i suoi amici non capissero con quanta dedizione avesse deciso di crogiolarsi interamente nel rimorso.

Eppure era semplice oltrepassare quella sottilissima maschera che il ragazzo indossava quotidianamente. Bastava osservarlo meglio, come faceva Rukia quelle volte che riusciva a raggiungere la Terra con la scusa di una qualche missione di routine. E ogni volta era sempre più difficile sostenere lo sguardo di quegli occhi castani che le chiedevano, con ostinata convinzione, se l’ultimo e impossibile miracolo fosse accaduto.

Se, nonostante il genere di morte che era stata inflitta a Orihime, la sua anima non si fosse distrutta ma avesse, in qualche maniera, raggiunto il Rukongai scampando alla dissoluzione totale.

E ogni volta era sempre più complicato per la Shinigami dai capelli neri dover infrangere quella speranza, scuotendo silenziosamente il capo e distogliendo lo sguardo da quello del ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, perché insostenibile si faceva anche la semplice visione di quegli occhi attraversati dalla delusione.

E non capiva perché Ichigo si sottoponesse, ogni volta, a quella tortura pur sapendo perfettamente che non c’era alcun modo per cui l’anima di Orihime fosse sopravvissuta.

Il colpo, terribile, che le aveva tolto la vita, aveva lasciato ai suoi amici solo il suo corpo, un involucro vuoto su cui piangere non sarebbe affatto servito a riportarla in vita.

E Ichigo Kurosaki non aveva pianto. Dopo tanti anni passati a ricacciare indietro ogni magone aveva ormai dimenticato come si facesse. Gli erano rimasti soltanto gli occhi ormai secchi e un dolore rauco che non trovava via d’uscita dal centro del suo petto .

L’unico gesto che aveva potuto compiere per dare un po’ di pace a quella ragazza, la cui vita era stata troppo breve e troppo sofferta, era stato seppellire il suo cadavere ormai freddo prendendosi cura, con una dedizione quasi assoluta, della terra che la ricopriva.

Eseguendo quelle azioni, settimana dopo settimana, Ichigo Kurosaki si era così accorto di un altro, spiazzante particolare che tutti loro tendevano spesso a dimenticare: il fatto che Orihime non avesse nessuno al mondo.

Nessuno, a parte i suoi amici, che soffrisse per la sua morte. Nessuno che potesse occuparsi delle sue spoglie. Nessuno che il Quindici di Agosto sarebbe andato a ripulire la sua lapide, conservando, almeno in quelle piccole accortezze, la memoria del suo passaggio nel mondo dei vivi.

Era stato così che si era aggiunta un’altra, terribile ricorrenza, a quella già funesta che era costretto a ricordare. Novembre lo aveva sorpreso all’improvviso, portandosi dietro il freddo dell’inverno e la spiazzante consapevolezza che fosse già passato un anno da quel giorno: un anno in più di rimorsi per lui e un anno in meno di vita da vivere per Inoue.

Avrebbe mai trovato pace? Si chiedeva, riflettendo sul mutare delle stagioni, Ichigo Kurosaki. Il trascorrere del tempo avrebbe, almeno in parte, rimarginato quella ferita che non si sarebbe mai richiusa del tutto, quella ferita sottopelle riaperta una seconda volta, in maniera più profonda e terribile?

Soltanto se Orihime Inoue fosse ritornata, viva e incolume, si rispondeva alla medesima maniera, ogni volta.

Ma osservando la bianca lapide che riportava inciso il suo nome, il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni dubitava che quella possibilità si sarebbe mai verificata.

_“Se anche allungando le braccia non riesco a proteggerli…_   
_… **Voglio una spada da poter brandire.**_   
_La forza per schiacciare il destino, sicuramente…_   
_Somiglia a una spada che scende”._

Chissà perché, però, ripensando alle labbra impallidite di Inoue, Ichigo Kurosaki non poteva fare a meno di affermare che quella lama si fosse, improvvisamente, _spuntata_.


End file.
